The Gypsy
by maneki-neko
Summary: I just rewrote this story, the rating has changed.  Please read again if you have read it before, and if not, please read it, I'm very proud.  Review too please!


  
  
The Gypsy   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters (Legolas, Arwen, Lord Elrond, Aragorn, or any hobbits, dwarves, and other creatures).   
  
Chapter 1  
  
It had been at least 5 years since Llewellyn last graced the lands close to Rivendell. She had forgotten how lovely the forests were, but she would never forget the rude welcome she received from the elves the last time she came through. She had gotten them back in her way, though, having walked away with a purse full of jewels and gold coins.   
  
She smiled as she recollected the thievery involved in that trip. The only thing that excited her these days was stealing from the most unlikely of places. If only her father could see her now, he would be so proud. Just a year before she had wined and dined with a dwarf who brought her home with the assumption that she would be the love of his life, but as she left (having convinced him she would be returning), she had cleverly made away with a priceless jewelled medallion that had been in his family for centuries. It turned out to be worth a pretty penny, as she lived off of the proceeds for several months.   
  
She was heading towards Rivendell again, in hopes of ensnaring an elvin treasure that might see her safely for a several weeks until she could get through the Misty Mountains and back into Rhovanion. She had a reunion planned with her second cousin, twice removed, who had been fighting in the wars in Mordor.   
  
She had been walking for 3 days and had little sleep when she happened across a small creek after miles of dry country. Her waterbottles were empty and she had been waiting for hours to refill them. She stopped at the creek to refill the bottles when she heart light hooves in the distance. _It couldn't be a man..._ she thought. _The hooves are too light... too graceful..._ She then discovered that it must be an elf, as elven horses have the lightest footfall of all creatures other than the elves themselves.. Judging by the trees she assumed that she was only a few miles outside of Rivendell, so having a chance meeting with an elf in these woods would not be unheard of.   
  
_An elf coming would mean a clear passage into Rivendell,_ she grinned to herself. _This could be my last chance to enchant one..._ Immediately taking her chance, she began undressing and washing herself in the creek. As she washed she said the words to herself:   
  
_Kowaveh Mora, Kowaveh Mora  
To the one drawing near  
Silarah Mora, Silara Mora  
Draw your love to me_   
  
It was the only spell she knew, and it was the only one she used on her journeys. Hopefully, this elf would be enchantable.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Still unsure of who he was, Legolas woke with blurred vision and a dizzy spell. He only half remembered where he was the night before, and he was only fairly sure he was in Rivendell. Laying next to him was a sleeping Elia Rosewood, whom he was fairly sure he didn't invite to his home. Gazing around the room, he realized that this wasn't his home, but in fact her home and he began to remember the activities of the night before.   
  
Several people had been called by Lord Elrond to meet and for the next several days (until the council), they were forced to find their own forms of entertainment. He had been out for some pints with some of the other visitors to Rivendell. After several ales, his best judgement had left him and soon he was chatting with Elia.   
  
Elia was one of the strongest archers in the village, and was chosen to win the archery contest due to occur the day after next. She was a short, buck-toothed elf with near-black hair and arms even manlier than his own. However, with the amount of ale inside of him, she could have been as fair and feminine as the Lady Gadriel herself, and he would not have noticed. Legolas had bed many an archer, but not one of such a high stature as she. Nearly drooling all over himself, he had managed to snake his tongue behind those giant teeth and into her mouth and manipulate his way into her bedroom.   
  
It was nearly coming back to him, the drunken screams and, embarassingly enough, him nearly falling asleep in the middle of their cavorting. A disgusted shiver ran up his spine as he saw her laying there, snoring and slavering all over her pillow. As he was lacing up his boots, she woke and smiled at him.   
  
"Hello my darling," she said as she stretched. A quiet amount of gas slipped from her rear end as she did this and Legolas wretched at the sound.   
  
"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked hastily and very nervously.   
  
"Every last detail, my love." She started to get up from the bed but as she tried to stand, she began to feel queasy and laid down again immediately. "Every last detail, and I'm willing to overlook the moment you began snoring."   
  
"I'm terribly sorry for that..." Legolas trailed off. "Listen, maybe we should keep this entire situation quiet. I'm here for a very important reason and I don't want my reputation to be tarnished by this. They can't know of my promiscuities."   
  
"Don't worry, I have a reputation to uphold myself. I can't have the entire village knowing that I was so drunk two nights before the most important archery contest of the year..." She stopped and stared at him for a moment. "You remember signing up for the contest?"   
  
Legolas looked around the room and panicked. He had no recollection of this. He had his bow with him, but hadn't had nearly enough practice for a competition, let alone a competition against this strange girl that had the potential of slaughtering him. "Why... yes of course I remember."   
  
"Alemin signed you up because you couldn't see well enough to write your own name. You spoke highly of yourself, I expect you'll be decent competition," she stated, attempting to get up again.   
  
Suddenly, every ale that Elia had consumed the night before seemed to catch up with her. She turned a deep green and looked at Legolas, mortified. She leaned over the side of her bed and began to vomit all over the floor. Legolas was repulsed by this and left in a hurry, refusing to hold her hair back.   
  
Somehow he had managed to bed the most hideous elf in Middle Earth as well as sign up for an archery contest for which he had not prepared. He needed to clear his head and forget everything that had happened the night before (not that he could remember much), so he got on his horse and rode off into the forest.   
  
He was two miles into the forest by the time he saw her, bathing herself in a creek. He had never seen a creature like her. She was heavier, with thick and very voluptuous curves. Most of the women he had the pleasure of knowing were very frail creatures (with the exception of Elia). His legs began to feel weak as he fell to his knees. The world around him began blur and all he could see was this radiant woman, nude and full of goosebumps, bathing herself on this chilly October morning.   
  
Something came over him, and his entire body lost all control. His heart began to ache, longing to touch her. All he could think about was holding her and feeling her pillow-like softness under his touch. He watched her as she dried off and put on a green traveler's tunic and loose-fitting traveler's pants. As she was lacing up her boots, he dismounted his horse and approached her. Her skin was radiant, with freckles peppered over her nose and cheeks. Her hair was black with red streaks. His mind began to come back slightly as he noticed her ears weren't pointed. She was only a foot taller than a hobbit. To his dismay, she was a human.   
  
She spotted him as he began to stand. He was turning to leave when she asked angrily, "Were you watching me?"   
  
"I'm sorry miss... I didn't..." he sputtered.   
  
"You didn't what? You could have offered me a bit of privacy," she declared angrily.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'll leave now."   
  
Legolas turned to walk away. The woman just stood there watching him. After several seconds of silence she asked, "I'm Llewellyn. Would you like to go for a pint?"   
  
Legolas stopped, turned his head and looked into her eyes again. They sparkled wildly and drew him in. For some reason, all he could think of was following her. Her eyes flared strongly and drew him in. He walked toward her slowly and gave her half a smile.   
  
"I would love to join you in a pint... Where can we go?" he asked, clearly under her spell.   
  
"If we can take your horse, I know of a place," she said, winking at him.   
  
"That would be fine." Legolas helped her up and then climbed up himself.   
  
They rode for about 10 miles into a small human town called Mortainia. He tied his horse to the post outside and both of them wandered into the town tavern together. Men were waving at her left and right, each one's smile faded as they looked at Legolas. Every stare burned through Legolas' clothing as they walked through the room. They took a seat at a table far in the back.   
  
"I'll be back," she said. "I'm going to get our pints."   
  
She walked to the barkeep and ordered the pints. Legolas watched as the barkeep motioned angrily towards him. She pulled a handful of gold coins from her cleavage and placed it in his hand. He stared at it for a moment and then grabbed two steins. He poured the ale and dropped some powder in both of the pints. Llewellyn came back to the table, pints in hand with a huge smile.   
  
"Was he giving you trouble about me?" Legolas asked.   
  
"They seem to hate it when I bring in any one who isn't human. Usually I can just pay him a few coins and he calms down," she said as she sat next to him. "He said we can only stay for 1 pint, so make it last."   
  
"Do you frequently bring non-humans to this tavern?" Legolas asked as he scanned the room.   
  
"Only when I am in this area. I am not one to stay in one place for very long." She took a sip of her pint.   
  
"You must have a village or somewhere to live." Legolas examined his ale closely to see what the barkeep had dropped in, but he could see nothing. He took a long sip, drinking nearly half of it.   
  
"I grew up traveling. My family never had a home, we just wandered from town to town staying in tents or taverns. Occasionally my father would pick up an odd job that would give us some money, but for the most part we stole..." she trailed off and stared at Legolas for a moment. "I suppose you just wondered where I live now... I did not mean to get into my family history."   
  
"Oh no, I find it fascinating. I have never met a gypsy."   
  
"I prefer nomad or traveler. I try not to steal so much these days but when a drunken, thuggish fellow with a large purse comes your way, you tend to choose to accept his advances and run off with his purse while he is sleeping." She grinned at Legolas.   
  
Legolas started to feel dizzy again. The room was spinning lightly and the faces of all the humans around him were becoming distorted. The walls felt as if they were caving in and the flames were dancing on the candle wicks like belly dancers, seducing him with every move. Llewellyn leaned in as he started to sink into his seat. "Don't worry," she said. "Everything you're feeling is normal. Just a little orchid pollen."   
  
Legolas looked at her. Her face was the only thing that was clear to him. Her blue eyes drew him in as she whispered to him. As the room spun and twisted around him, she was still. There was a radiant glow surrounding her. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. "I feel strange," he whispered back. "I feel hot and dizzy...-"   
  
She put her finger over his mouth. "Sssssh," she said, leaning in close. "Just relax, everything will be beautiful in a few moments."   
  
Legolas stopped shaking for a moment and the light around her seemed to glow brighter and brighter. She reached around his body, and he could feel her reaching into his pockets. He couldn't move to stop her and he wasn't sure that he wanted to.   
  
"You will feel fine," she whispered, her face now inches from his. She kissed him gently on his lips, still rummaging through his pockets. She found his change purse and reached into it, taking a handful of coins and putting them into her bosom. He seemed not to notice as he kissed her more deeply. She pushed away and smiled at him. "Let's go," she said as she drank the rest of his pint.   
  
Chapter 3   
  
That night, he smuggled her into the village, guarding her from the rain under his cloak. They ran past everyone and turned quite a few heads before they got to Legolas' hut and slammed the door behind them.   
  
He lit 10 candles surrounding his bed that filled the room with a golden glow. As thunder crashed outside their window, Llewellyn kissed him passionately and tore his shirt with a single movement. As she began to unfasten his belt, he started unlacing her tunic, exposing the buxom figure that he saw earlier at the creek. She pushed him hard, causing him to slip and fall over, landing on the bed. She straddled him and began nibbling his neck, shoulders, and chest. He moaned in delight, already having made up for the night before.   
  
After a bout of passion, Legolas laid back, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Llewellyn grinned at him and pulled herself close. "Thank you for that," he whispered in her ear.   
  
"Had it been long?" she asked, demurely.   
  
"No... Not at all," he answered. "In fact, it was just last night... I just wish the encounter hadn't happened."   
  
"I hope I've made you forget," she said, and then was silent for a moment. "What about before that?"   
  
"Well it had only been the day before and that encounter was not one to write up in the books either..." He looked at her for a moment and ran his fingers through her hair. "Can we not speak of this now?"   
  
"What would you like to speak of?" she asked, running her finger up and down his chest, playing with the tiny curls of hair.   
  
"I want to hear of your travels," his eyes glinted and he began to look like a small child asking for a story from a village elder. "I want to hear about all of the secrets you've found and all of the distant places you've visited."   
  
"I doubt we can get through all of those in one night," she said, attempting to change the subject.   
  
"Then we'll get through the rest of them the next night I see you," he said, bringing his face close to hers. "Please, my love... Tell me a story."   
  
Never before had Llewellyn fascinated someone as much as she had fascinated Legolas, even under the enchantments she'd cast. The enchantment on Legolas should have worn off by then and he was still smitten with her. Normally, some feelings remain, but never this strong. The enchantment was meant to create an extreme lust, nothing like what had come over this perfect, beautiful elf. Llewellyn was becoming alarmed, but she humored him. She spent the entire night telling him about the secrets of all the lands of Middle Earth. Between bouts of passion and lovemaking, they spoke of their adventures and travels to each other. Legolas had secrets of his own, and, much to her dismay, she found herself becoming a bit enchanted with his reputation.   
  
Chapter 4   
  
Legolas woke when the birds in the forest started chirping to welcome to crimson sunrise. The sky hadn't cleared from the storm that pounded the village the night before. The windows were open all night and the sills were glistening with little dew drops like diamonds poured all around. His hut still smelled of rose scented candles mingled with a bit of sweat. With a big stretch, Legolas rolled over to face his visitor from last night. She slept quietly, with gentle snores coming from her every breath. He kissed her softly on the forehead and rose to face the day.   
  
He had never felt this way before. A thousand fluttering butterflies danced in his stomach. He couldn't help but skip with every step as he collected his clothing from all around the room. He picked up his tunic last which now had a giant tear in the front placed by his companion in the throws of her passion. Deciding not to look suspicious, Legolas sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and began to stitch up the tear. The scene from last night replayed constantly in his head.   
  
As Legolas was sewing the final stitches into his tunic, when there was a knock at the door. Llewellyn jumped out of the bed with a start.   
  
"They can't see you here," Legolas said frantically. "Hide under the bed."   
  
Llewellyn slipped under the bed silently and once she was out of sight, Legolas opened the door. It was Alemin who he had been drunk with the night before last, a friend of his from childhood. He burst in carrying his bow.   
  
"The competition is today! You're going to win for sure!" Alemin exclaimed, dancing from foot to foot.   
  
"Right... The competition," Legolas trailed off. "I had nearly forgotten."   
  
"How could you forget? It's the greatest day of the year. Feasting and shooting and all the pretty elves waving at you and begging to come home with you... And then there's Elia. You promised you would smear her. I have a load of gold coins riding on your success." Alemin stopped talking and noticed some movement out of the corner of his eye. He saw a foot poking out from under the bed. "You have a visitor."   
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Legolas snapped.   
  
"Who were you hiding under your cloak last night as you ran through the village?" Alemin started towards the bed but Legolas immediately blocked his path.   
  
"It was nothing. Just a weary traveler that I was assisting."   
  
"Legolas..." Alemin motioned towards the foot sticking out from under the bed. "I'm not stupid."   
  
Legolas looked over as Llewellyn stuck her head out from under the bed. "I'd come out, but my clothes are somewhere on the floor."   
  
Legolas searched around the room and found her pants and tunic. He handed them to her and she disappeared under the bed again. Moments later she emerged, fully clothed, brushed herself off and smiled at Alemin. She stretched out her hand. "Hi, I'm Llewellyn. Who are you?"   
  
Alemin smiled and took her hand. He looked into her eyes as he kissed it softly and said, "I'm Alemin. I live in the hut next door."   
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Alemin. I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, I was just leaving."   
  
Llewellyn began gathering her belongings and Legolas grabbed her shoulder. "You can't go out like this. They can't know a human was here," he said desperately.   
  
"How am I supposed to leave then?" Llewellyn asked.   
  
"Take my cloak." Legolas went to the closet and unveiled a cloak with a hood. Thecloak was a heavy and black with a band of elfish writing on it. Llewellyn couldn't help but wonder what it meant.   
  
"This will hide you," Legolas said as he was standing behind her pulling the cloak over her. As he put the hood on, he leaned in close to Llewellyn. She could feel his hot breath on her ear, and every hair on her body stood on end. The hair around her ears trembled with his every whisper.   
  
"Tonight, meet me creek where you were bathing yesterday. I'll be there just after sunset," he breathed softly into her ear. He pulled the cloak over her head. "Now run, hide your face."   
  
Llewellyn squeezed his hand and then burst out the door. She ran through Rivendell with her face covered to the surprise of the many elves that were making their way to the archery range. At least, to the surprise of all except one. Hiding in the shadows, watching her as she ran, was Arwen.   
  
Chapter 5   
  
Legolas was the last of the competitors to show for the competition. The other four competitors were standing, facing each other. Other than Elia, the other competitors were Rogtham (a dwarf), Ramion (a halfing), and Salam (another elf). Ramion and Salam, Legolas had met the night of his infamous bar romp with Alemin and Elia and he vaguely remembered them, but Rogtham he had never met before. He had not known dwarves to be archers and he was sure that the competition would not be from him.   
  
"Speak of the devil," Elia said with a grunt, "and he appears."   
  
"Elia... I trust you have expelled your liquor..." He grinned at her and winked smoothly, at a desparate attempt to distract her. Her heart fluttered and she became weak. Legolas' charms had overcome her body. Suddenly, though, she began to feel queasy and her face began to look a little green. "Or maybe, there's still some coming back to haunt you."   
  
"I haven't quite recovered from our night out..." she whispered, trying to hold back the sickness that was building up in her throat. She pulled up her waterbottle and took a giant drink, in hopes of pushing her breakfast back down into her stomach.   
  
Ramion giggled and Salam winked at Legolas. Rogtham stood and picked his nose, further disgusting Elia and causing her to become more nauseous by the second.   
  
"Take your positions!" Simi, the announcer, belted.   
  
The five contestants took their marks in front of the 5 targets. Elia was struggling to stand as everyone else propped up their bows and focused on the targets before them. Several minutes passed before Elia could muster up the strength to bring up her bow. Her body quaked like an aspen leaf and her stomach began to tumble.   
  
"Aim!" screamed Simi.   
  
All of the contestants drew back. Legolas could feel the burning of the sun on his brow as he closed one eye and locked in on the target in front of him.   
  
"Fire!" Simi nearly fell from the strength of his voice.   
  
All of them fired their bows. Rogtham missed and hit a bird that was pecking at the seeds in the ground next to the target. Elia barely fired and it hit the ground immediately as she leaned over and vomited, yet again. Ramion and Salam hit the second and third rings respectively. Meanwhile, Legolas had hit the bulls eye. Elia withdrew from the competition and ran to a nearby rubbish bin and let go her insides go again.   
  
"I don't know what you saw in her," Ramion chuckled to Legolas as he buried his head.   
  
"How many people know about that?" he asked quietly.   
  
"As far as I know, only Salam, Alemin and myself," Ramion recollected.   
  
"Keep it that way, please. I saw the next morning what my beer lenses could not the night before," Legolas whispered harshly as Ramion giggled uncontrollably.   
  
Once again, Simi screamed, "POSITIONS!"   
  
Everyone lined up again. Ramion gave Legolas a quick pat on the back for luck.   
  
"AIM!" All bows came up as Simi attempted to clear his throat. "FIRE!"   
  
Everyone released their arrows again. Legolas hit the bulls eye again and the crowd cheered. Girls were screaming his name and men were grunting. Ramion and Salam held up his arms and cheered for him. Legolas felt a rush of excitement as everyone began throwing roses. From the sea of petals, Arwen came forward with a beautiful jewel on a ribbon for him. As she leaned in and pinned it on his tunic she whispered in his ear, "I know about the girl. The human."   
  
Legolas turned red from embarrassment and dread. "How could you possibly?" His voice quivered as he asked.   
  
Arwen backed away after she fastened the jewel. He clutched the jewel as the crowd screamed around him. He could not move. He could not smile. He could only feel sheer terror. While frozen in fear, Alemin ran to him and dragged him off.   
  
"You look terrified," Alemin said when they were a safe distance from the crowds.   
  
"Arwen saw Llewellyn here last night, " said Legolas, still quivering from before.   
  
"You never told me who she was..." Alemin kicked a rock on the ground, hitting a tree in front of him.   
  
"I'm not sure who she is." Legolas stopped in his tracks and looked at Alemin. "I only met her yesterday. She was bathing and I came across her in the river."   
  
"But a human," Alemin whispered rather sharply.   
  
"I've thought of that."   
  
"Do you know anything about her?" Alemin sat on a giant rock.   
  
"I feel as if I know everything about her. She doesn't live anywhere, she is a nomad. Right now she's sleeping in a tent near the creek. She's fiery, she has passion... She has everything I have ever dreamed of." Legolas started pacing frantically   
  
"She is human."   
  
"Oh what am I thinking?" Legolas stopped pacing and sat on the floor. He ran his fingers through the dirt, picking at weeds and lichen. "She's just so brilliant. She's been to places that I've never dreamed of, never heard of!"   
  
"I'm going to say this once again. She is human."   
  
"I know, I know. You have to promise not to utter a word of this to anyone."   
  
"What about Arwen?"   
  
"I will be speaking to her." Legolas stood up and reached his hand towards his companion.   
  
"I promise." Alemin took his hand and lifted himself from the rock.   
  
Chapter 6   
  
Arwen was sitting on a red velvet cushion in the corner of her room, reading. The sun shone through the window and danced on her hair and eyelashes. Aragorn's vest hung from the mirror, but he was no where to be found. The door burst open, startling her and causing her to tumble to the ground. Legolas burst in and slammed the door behind him.   
  
"Arwen, don't say a word to anyone," said Legolas as he attempted to catch his breath.   
  
"You can't continue on with this..." Arwen trailed off.   
  
"What about you and Aragorn?" Legolas was fuming. He started pacing again. "It's always been forbidden for elves to romance humans. But with you and Aragorn, everyone just accepts it."   
  
"Nobody accepts anything, Legolas. We receive more grief than you know." Arwen lowered her voice a bit. "You don't understand. You can not handle this kind of attention. You have to end this. Besides, look at her. She is rough and dirty. She is a gypsy. She steals and lies to get around."   
  
"She is perfect. She's been places, she's seen things that we could only imagine."   
  
"Well if you want to leave Rivendell, you can certainly do that on your own. Besides, I'm sure that you will have the opportunity to soon enough. Some strange infatuation is not something you pack your bags for."   
  
"What do you mean? Soon enough?" Legolas looked suspiciously at Arwen.   
  
"We're on the eve of something huge. You'll find out soon enough."   
  
"I don't want to be present for anything huge. I want to leave. I want to see what she sees. " Legolas brought his face close to Arwen's. "Arwen, I've never felt this before. Last night was my first night with anyone that meant so much to me."   
  
"Legolas, you've known her for less than a day."   
  
"I feel as if I've known her a lifetime." Legolas started towards the door.   
  
"I've already told Lord Elrond." Arwen bit her lip as Legolas froze. He turned and stared at her and then turned back to the door. He opened it hurriedly and slammed it behind him.   
  
Chapter 7   
  
It was near sunset and Llewellyn was already at the creek. She had her tent and munitions packed for her imminent departure. The sky turned rose and orange with the setting sun and through the trees it looked like an elvin painting. She hardly noticed though, as Legolas was still onher mind. She could still feel his touch on her body. Every word he had said to her rang through her head. She felt funny and confused. Her head was light and spinning. Nothing had haunted her as this youthful and vibrant elf. Pictures of his perfect, angled face ran through her head. She was startled as she heard Legolas approach on his horse directly behind her.   
  
"Llewellyn," Legolas smiled as he climbed off the horse. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You have been dancing in my head all day."   
  
"I can't stop thinking of you either," She held him tightly. "We have to talk, Legolas."   
  
"Yes we do," he motioned for her to sit back down on the log and he sat next to her. "I want to see everything in Middle Earth that you've seen. I want to see the secret passages through the Misty Mountains that only you know of. I want to see the hidden treasures that you speak of."   
  
"Oh Legolas, you will," she could sense immediately where this conversation was heading, and she would have no part of it. "You will see it all in your time."   
  
"I can't see them all unless you show me. I want you to show me your secrets," he said as he ran his fingers down her neck. He leaned in to kiss her neck, and whispered, "I want you to show me the way, Llewellyn..."   
  
She closed her eyes in brief ecstacy and nearly caved in to his suggestions. The hairs on her body stood up as she leaned in to his touch. Suddenly, though, she shook her way out of his clutches and stood up. "I can't let you come with me," she said. "I just couldn't do that."   
  
Legolas stood up and faced her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her in tightly. He put his lips close to her ear again. "I could make you happy... I could give you pleasures you haven't seen. Just let me join you."   
  
"Oh Legolas..." she whispered, becoming weak as his breath swept across her neck. "You've already shown me pleasures I've never known. I can not have you traveling with me."   
  
He drew back a little and stared into her eyes. The mesmerizing spark that was in them the night before, was completely dulled, only exposing a rich, deep blue. "What reason do you have? What are you hiding from me?" he asked. "There is nothing that you can show me that would make me want to leave your side. There is no reason why I shouldn't join you."   
  
"Legolas. I travel alone," she said flatly. "I steal things, I lie to people, I seduce people to get to their pocketbooks, and you shouldn't be around these things."   
  
"You won't be needing to do those things anymore. I have savings, I have a bow to protect you." He pulled her close again and began kissing her neck. "Please Llewellyn... You don't want to lose this."   
  
She pushed him away forcefully, causing him to fall to the ground. She gathered up her belongings and glared at him. "Stop using your tricks on me. You can not come with me. This is it, no further discussions! As much as I would love for you to join me, it just cannot be. You are an elf, I am a human. Our people would never accept us."   
  
"I could care less for my people. I'll never get to see the world if i follow them," he pleaded.   
  
Llewellyn got on her knees in front of Legolas and held his face in her hands. "My darling, Legolas... Your love for me isn't real. I put an enchantment spell on you so that you would fall for me. I was going to steal from you. I used you to get into Rivendell. I never meant for all of this to happen. I'm so terribly sorry. Please understand why you can't come with me."   
  
"What you are feeling in your heart is very real. I can feel the ache in your heart you feel, telling me all of this. Please do not pretend you don't have feelings towards me," he ran his fingers down her cheeks and across the top part of her chest, over her cleavage.   
  
"I'm sorry Legolas, it's more than how I feel. It's how I am. This just can't be. I will not discuss this further with you, good bye." She stood and began to walk off.   
  
Legolas sat on the ground, astonished. He could not move as he watched her disappear into the fog. The further away she got, the stronger his body felt. He stood up and stared her he had last seen her body. _My feelings can't be real,_ he thought to himself. _She enchanted me. That would explain so much. Legolas Greenleaf never falls for a woman._   
  
Llewellyn was deep into the forest, and Legolas was clear out of sight when she dropped to her knees and began to cry softly. It hurt her terribly to have said those things to him. She knew his feelings may have been real. She couldn't understand how her entire life, of all the men, this one latched to her heart strings and wouldn't let go.   
  
Chapter 8   
  
Legolas had just returned from a long ride to the Misty Mountains and back to clear his mind of the confusion he was feeling for the first time in his life. He had a terrible burning in his stomach and horrible stabbing pains all over his body as if he had just returned from combat. He understood heartbreak and it was terrifying him. He felt as if he needed years of sleep. Alemin ran towards him. He had obviously been searching for him.   
  
"Legolas, Elrond wants to see you immediately!" Alemin grabbed his arm and dragged him to the center of Rivendell.   
  
Gathered in a group were the king, Aragorn, 2 hobbits, Gandalf, a dwarf, another man, and a group of beings he hadn't seen before. Legolas took a seat and the Elrond frowned in his direction. The meeting was underway.   
  
* * *   
  
It was late and Legolas decided that it was time to sleep. He was leaving in the morning with the fellowship to assist two hobbits in the destroying of the ring of power. He felt he had nothing to lose at this point. This would give him the chance to travel like he wanted with Llewellyn, but it would be on his terms. He opened the door to his hut. Laying on his bed was Llewellyn, holding his cloak close to her body.   
  
"You forgot this," she said, reaching out to him.   
  
Legolas closed the door behind him and slid down it to a sitting position on the floor. He buried his face in his hands and started whimpering quietly to himself. Llewellyn got up from the bed and walked across the room. She squatted in front of him and touched his hands and his cheek softly. The hairs on Legolas' neck stood on end and he nestled his face into her hand. A single tear rolled down his face.   
  
"Why are you here?" he sobbed.   
  
"I came to return your cloak..." she trailed off, debating the next thing she had to say. "So you're leaving with the hobbits and the wizard."   
  
"It appears I shall be traveling after all," he said in a near whisper.   
  
"Maybe we will run into each other on the trails." She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his golden locks.   
  
"I will be traveling with others. They should not know about you..." Legolas sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. "If you see me out there, you must promise me that you will pretend not to know me. You were right about our people. They could never understand."   
  
"It is very unfortunate that it has to be this way, my darling," Llewellyn said.   
  
Legolas put his lips close to her ear. With his tongue he lightly brushed her earlobe. "Stay with me tonight. I leave in the morning," he whispered.   
  
"Do you think it's wise to cause more heart ache for yourself?"   
  
"Whether you are here or whether you are away, the ache will be the same. If for one night, I can feel that ache lifted, I would like to feel it. Stay with me."   
  
"What if they find out about us?"   
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow, they will forget it eventually. Besides, I may not survive."   
  
"Please, speak not of that." Two interlocking tears streamed down Llewellyn's face. "I will stay with you tonight."   
  
Legolas scooted to sit on the floor behind her. He ran his fingers under her tunic and lightly brushed each vertebrae with his fingers. Llewellyn's body quivered. He blew gently on the back of her neck and behind her ears. She could not resist his elfin touch. She had never felt a touch so tender. He pulled off his tunic, reavealing his muscular chest and arms. He wrapped them around her tightly as he kissed her neck.   
  
She turned around and faced him and he leaned in, lowering her to the floor. Laying on top of her, he held her wrists down so she could not move and kissed her passionately. Not a more passionate kiss was felt by anyone in history. She became weak with his every motion. His body writhed with hers. Her entire body quivered as she succumbed to his advances.   
  
Chapter 9   
  
Llewellyn was first to wake this time. The sun beams cut the dusty air and shined directly into her eyes. She pulled Legolas close to her and kissed his neck. He stirred slightly placed his hand on her cheek. He pulled her close and kissed her softly, nibbling on her bottom lip. They held each other tightly.   
  
"I must leave," she whispered between kisses. "I should not be seen here."   
  
"Take my cloak with you," Legolas said as they both rose from the bed. He lifted the cloak from the chair and brought it to her. Llewellyn was frantically putting on her clothes. She slipped into her sandals last and Legolas stood behind her, wrapping the cloak around her. He turned her so she was facing him and kissed her passionately once again. He slid his arms around her waist and drew her body close so it was rubbing against his naked skin. "I'll miss you."   
  
"Goodbye Legolas." She broke free from his embrace and ran out the door, slamming it behind her.   
  
She was gone.   
  
Chapter 10   
  
Legolas was packing his satchel, ready to leave for his journey. Since his visit to Rivendell, he hadn't acquired many items other than arrows, so packing was a breeze for him. He reached deep into his satchel looking for his purse. He was sure to bring his savings with him, as he knew he would not be returning home for a very long time. He found his purse and pulled it out. It was much lighter than he remembered, so he opened it up and looked inside. When he had packed it, he had hundreds of gold coins and elven jewels, each worth thousands of gold coins a piece. These were things he had saved up over the past thousand years, waiting for a journey like this. When he peered inside his purse there were 10 gold coins, no jewels, and a single note. He opened the note. It read simply:   
  
_I'm sorry, Legolas, my darling, that it had to end this way, but I am a gypsy after all. It doesn't change the fact that I may have loved you. Another life, perhaps._   
  
Legolas had stood staring at the note for several minutes when there was a knock at the door. He didn't say a word, still fixated on the note. Arwen let herself in and placed her hand on his shoulder. He shook it off, trying to make sense of the entire situation.   
  
"Legolas..." Arwen started. He did not respond. "I want you to know, I'm sorry for what I said about you and the gypsy woman. You should be together if it is what you wish. Who am I to judge? Why shouldn't you love a human?"   
  
_Love,_ Legolas thought. _I know nothing of love. I don't understand love. I could not have been in love, I was under a spell. There's no such thing._ He crumpled up the note and threw it on the floor. Every emotion he had ever felt in his long life came to him at once and he let out a scream, nearly bowling himself over from the tidal wave. Arwen backed away in fear.   
  
Legolas felt his heart break in a single snap. Everything Llewellyn said about using him to get to Rivendell rang through his head. He realized that he hadn't believed her, thinking she was hiding her feelings. _She never loved me,_ he thought, getting angrier and angrier by the second. He repeated it over and over in his head. _She never loved me..._ Legolas finally looked at Arwen, who was shaking slightly from his sudden outburst.   
  
"I don't believe in love," Legolas said simply and threw his satchel over his shoulder.   
  
He walked out the door in hopes of never returning to Rivendell, the place where his heart was broken for the first, and the final time. 


End file.
